pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1745 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * With the death of Jonathan Swift, the age of Augustan poetry ends at about this time. * End of the Scriblerus Club (which was in existence since 1712). Works published in English Colonial America * John Adams, Poems on Several Occasions, Biblical verse paraphrases, devotional works and nonreligious poems; English Colonial AmericaBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books Great Britain * Mark Akenside, Odes on Several Subjects, published anonymouslyCox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * John Brown, An Essay on Satire: Occasion'd by the death of Mr. Pope, published anonymously; Alexander Pope died May 30, 1744 * John Gilbert Cooper, The Power of Harmony, published anonymously * Charles Jennens, Belshazzar: An oratorio, verse and music; performed in March; music by Handel * Samuel Madden, Boulter's Monument, "Assisted by Samuel Johnson", according to The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature * Moses Mendes, translator, Henry and Blanche; or, The Revengful Marriage, from the French of Alain-Rene Lesage * Glocester Ridley, Jovi Eleutherio; or, An Offering to Liberty, published anonymously * Thomas Scott, England's Danger and Duty, published anonymously * William Thompson, Sickness, first two books (Book 3, 1746) Births in St. Patrick's Cathedral, Dublin near his burial site. Literal translation: "Here is laid the Body of Jonathan Swift, Doctor of Sacred Theology, Dean of this Cathedral Church, where fierce Indignation can no longer injure the Heart. Go forth, Voyager, and copy, if you can, this vigorous (to the best of his ability) Champion of Liberty. He died on the 19th Day of the Month of October, A.D. 1745, in the 78th Year of his Age."]] Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 20 – Henry James Pye (died 1813), English poet * July 5 – Carl Arnold Kortum (died 1824), German writer, poet and physician * August – Henry Mackenzie (died 1831), Scottish novelist, writer and poet * October 12 – Félix María de Samaniego (died 1801), Spanish ;Also: * William Crowe (died 1829), English poet * Charles Dibdin (died 1814), English musician, dramatist, novelist, poet, actor and songwriter * William Hayley (died 1820), English poet and writer, best known as the friend and biographer of William Cowper * Thomas Holcroft (died 1809), English dramatist, poet and miscellaneous writer * Hannah More (died 1833), English religious writer, poet, play and philanthropist * Charles Morris Deaths Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * October 19 – Jonathan Swift (born 1667), , Irish cleric, satirist, essayist, political pamphleteer, and poet ;Also: * William Broome (born 1689), English poet and translator * Mary Chandler (born 1687), English; she left several poems * Pierre Desmaiseaux (born 1673), French writer and poet * Sarah Dixon * Jonathan Richardson * Thomas Warton the elder (born 1728), English literary historian and critic, as well as a poet * William Meston (born 1688), Scottish poet See also *Poetry *List of years in poetry *List of years in literature * 18th century in poetry * 18th century in literature * Augustan poetry Notes Category:1700s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry